RussiaXLithuania: Dualsided affection
by ThePuppet
Summary: Warning terrible title   Russia loves Lithuania, and with a few experimental "strategies" is it true Lithuania loves Russia too!  First fanfiction posted on this website, be nice.  I understand now that only Poland calls Lithuania Liet  my mistake   HaHa


_My first fanfiction (on this website anyway) so's I'm not used to the site quite yet, still learning and such._

_But hey, what better way to start off my account hear than with a yaoi fanfiction._

_Pairing: Lithuania and Russia (From Hetalia) Because they're my favorite pairings from the show da~! Well please enjoy, and read at your own risk._

**Chapter 1: The warning**

Latvia sat bawling in the corner of his bedroom, tears rolling down his pale face. Lithuania heard him every time he passed the door. He wanted so badly to stop and help the smaller country, but he knew he'd get scolded if he didn't finish his work. Estonia on the other hand didn't know how to comfort poor Latvia, every time he tried, he made it worse.

But he figured it was time for another go, maybe with a more open approach. "Hey Lat'. How're you doing?" Estonia asks as he enters the dark room. Before the dark blonde haired country could see exactly wear his sobbing friend was, an alarm clock met with his face with a –chnk- sound.

"Get out Eduard!" Raivis shouts, his voice cracking in the process. Estonia groans and rubs his head, sighing as well.

"He still upset?" Toris asks, walking up carrying a load of laundry. The blonde nods and heads the other direction. After contemplating the notion for a moment, Lithuania puts down the laundry and opens the door.

"Latvia, can I come in?" Toris asks in a soft voice as to not startle his friend. There is no response, so Lithuania takes the initiative to enter the room. Raivis is huddled in the corner of the room, shaking and holding in tears. The older country sits down next to him and doesn't say anything for a while until Latvia looks at him.

"It hurts Liet'." The young boy sobs, tears pooling in his already blood-shot eyes. Lithuania looks as upset as Latvia as he pulls up the younger country's sleeve to reveal bandages wrapping around his shoulder and biceps. Toris un-ravels the white bandages and looks over the three scratches that trailed down the whole upper arm of the younger boy.

"It looks better Latvia, it's healing well." Which was somewhat of a lie, Lithuania knew it was going to be a bad and obvious scar. He stands up and walks over to a dresser and picks up a white and yellow tube of medication and returns to Raivis' side. Toris squeezes out some of the anti-bacterial medicine onto his finger and rubs it over the cuts. Latvia winces in pain and can't help but allow tears to slip down his cheeks. After the medication is rubbed in, Lithuania begins to re-wrap the bandages.

At that moment the bedroom door opens again and Russia steps in, surprised to see Lithuania in there with Latvia.

"Lithuania?" Russia looks quizzically at him. Toris gasps quietly and jumps up, not having time to finish wrapping Raivis' wound. Russia walks over and takes the shorter country by the arm, dragging him out. Lithuania looks back with apologetic eyes at his friend before the door shuts. Ivan picks up the laundry and shoves it into Lithuania's arms.

"I'm sorry Mr. Russia, I was just worried about him." The shorter man nearly whimpers in fear.

"Latvia chose to disobey me; I don't want what happened to him…to happen to you too." Russia warns, pushing past the younger country.

It was definitely a threat, but it wasn't the same kind of threat Russia usually put out. This time he seemed so…serious. All times of the day, through all hardships, Russia had the same innocent, yet terrifying smile across his face. Lithuania felt the sting in Ivan's voice that had never ever been there before.

**Chapter 2: Kiss him**

Later that night, Lithuania was doing the dishes when Russia walked into the kitchen. "Hello Mr. Russia." Lithuania greets as usual. And as usual, Russia offers his gentle smile and returns the hello. It seemed that earlier events hadn't affected Ivan at all, he seemed like his normal self. Maybe it had just been Lithuania's imagination. Being around Russia tended to have that affect on people.

"About earlier Lithuania, I hope you understood what I was trying to tell you. And I am serious about what I said. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so please just listen to me alright." Ivan says, keeping the smile on his face. Toris looks surprised back on his boss and turns around fully.

"Of course sir. But I do have a question." The dark blonde begins, against his better judgment. He could feel his face get hot out of anger. It hadn't been obvious to Lithuania until now about how mad he was at everything Russia had ever done. He clenches his fists to keep from lashing out. "Why did you sound so different than you usually do when you threaten us?" Toris starts calmly, but only gets angry thinking about the fact that he was always being threatened. "Why did you have to drag me away from Raivis before I was done dressing his wound? And why do you not want to hurt me like you did to Latvia?" Lithuania asks loudly, finding anger within him that he hadn't realized he had. Russia frowns and looks at the table, digging his nails into the oak. He stands up silently, standing in place for a moment before making his way over to Toris.

"Gah, I'm sorry Mr. Russia I didn't mean it really! I was just—" Lithuania is cut off.

Ivan presses his lips against Lithuania's and kisses him fiercely. The younger country's anger slithers away and is replaced by fear and confusion. Russia pushes the smaller country against the edge of the sink and digs his fingers into his soft light brown hair. Toris is incredibly surprised by the notion and accidentally moans into the taller country's mouth. Lithuania tasted the remnants of vodka, but then again, Ivan was always drinking and was never drunk so it was probably an all-the-time thing. One of Russia's arms works its way around Toris' waist, wrinkling up his button-up shirt.

The light brown haired country felt Ivan's tongue run over his lips, and he opened his mouth for his boss. Despite having never had alcohol before, Lithuania found himself thinking how good Russia's mouth tasted. And even how good it felt to have Russia's strong arms around him, holding him close. He felt safe.

Ivan pulled away and both breathed in deeply, Ivan running his fingers through Toris' hair. The taller country leans down and presses his lips against Lithuania's neck. All the confusion and anger had completely dissipated by now, Russia was just too good at this to allow anyone to want him to stop. The other man throws his head back and lets out a quiet moan as his boss kisses his neck. Russia lets his teeth graze over the slightly more sensitive skin and even bites down gently.

Just then Estonia walks in the room as well looking at a book but looks up and nearly drops his book and mug. Lithuania looks at him in a mixture of embarrassment and…pride! But the light brown haired country keeps a pleading look to go away on his face. Eduard gets the hint and silently, but quickly leaves the room.

Lithuania's face was blushed a dark red and he was feeling hot and agitated all of a sudden. Ivan moves away from the other's neck and places both hands on his hips ad lifts Toris up onto the counter to Toris' surprise. Russia returns to kissing his young follower on the lips and pushes his tongue back into Lithuania's mouth.

Russia couldn't help it as his hips bucked slightly against the counter and Toris' pelvic region. Which made the taller country's face blush red too, and it made Lithuania smile into the kiss. Even the mighty Russia was forced to succumb to pleasure. The smaller country's arms move up and work around Ivan's shoulders, one hand ending up on the back of his head.

Lithuania felt happy there. It was a somewhat sudden way to have his first kiss, but in his heart, Russia had always been the one he wanted to have it with. As Toris hummed happily into their kiss, Ivan opens his bright purple eyes and looks at his young followers face.

It was hard for him to keep hold of Lithuania, because he didn't know why his affection was being returned. The only thing Russia feared was that Lithuania would only be returning his love out of fear of what would happen if he didn't. He could ask of course…pfft, ask, what kind of suggestion is that?

**Chapter 3: Piece of pure perfection**

Amidst his thought, Ivan had gotten lost and hadn't noticed that the pair of olive green eyes open in front of his own purple eyes.

"Mr. Russia?" Lithuania calls, having pulled back from the kiss. "Are you…okay?" He asks, flipping a tuff of Russia's hair and smiling softly. The taller country snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the piece of pure perfection wrapped in his arms. Ivan smiles and slides his hand over Toris' smooth hair.

"Da." He responds simply, beginning to feel awkward on account of he had just starting making out with Lithuania without permission.

Seeing the embarrassment in Russia's face, Toris chuckles lightly. "It's okay Mr. Braginski." Lithuania says. Ivan looks back into the other's soft face surprised. "I don't mind. I, actually…kinda liked it." Lithuania adds, his face blushing a light pink.

That was all Russia needed for his emotions to be let out in the form of tears. The liquid rolled down his cheeks and around his mouth, which was pulled into a smile. Toris looks shocked to see Ivan crying, but he just smiles and moves his hand to the other's face, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"I love you, Liet." The beige-haired country says, touching his forehead to Lithuania's.

The younger man smiles and looks into his boss' bright purple eyes. "I know sir, I love you too."


End file.
